A FunFan's Idea
by IzEllie
Summary: you vote as a fan of the teen titans to see what they do for Teen Titans apreciation day. i don't mean to copy if this idea has been used before! the story can litrally go anywhere!
1. Vote i suppose

**ok guys, once you read this, you (yes YOU!) must vote, i repeat, MUST VOTE! it would mean the world to me fyi.**

**basically this story is a result of my boredom of trying to complete my other in-progress story (groan... i cant think of what to write next!) but i do want to make this story into a multi-chapter one!**

**This Iz Ellie with my free imagination while owning nothing!**

* * *

All across the world it was Teen Titans appreciation day, out of generosity (and some clueless-ness on the titans part) all the teen titans asked the world what would they want them to do on the special day.

After a week, all the members of the Teen Titans, honorary members included, gathered in the conference to run through what suggestions the received, some even had popcorn.

You wouldn't believe the responses they got.

1- Some were asking for them to go on a hunger strike for some charity that doesn't even exist (they looked it up).

2- Some dared them to do something cleverly evil, like be locked in a cage with a dozen tigers (Beast Boy really wanted to do this but wasn't allowed by Robin).

3- Some said they would pay the teen titans girls to 'spend' the day with them (most definitely wasn't allowed by, and yes you guessed it, Robin).

4- Some people wanted all the titans to spend a day on big brother (the titans did consider this but then actually saw a clip of big brother and decided it was bad publicity).

5- Some told them to go to hell (Cyborg tracked the email back to a prison where, yes you guessed it again, a good few criminals that the titans had a 'run in' with).

6- Some wanted them to walk outside without their uniforms on, revealing their identities (the titans were unsure about this but then decided to see if there was any better suggestions).

7- Some wanted them to do a mini teen titans Olympics (the titans really wanted to do this one, they put it on the list titled 'T.T.C' standing for- Teen Titans are Curious).

8- Some people were sympathetic and simply told them to take the day off and do nothing (reaction to reading this one is as follows- noooo, we actually want to have fun!).

9- Some suggested that they should do some kind of a talk show where the titans answer questions from the fans (this sounded fun and intimidating because all the titans knew how clever and cunning their fans can be).

10- Some wanted to have them host a public talent show where only the titans can perform and all can see (a few titans were against this due to the embarrassment over not having a talent).

11- Some wanted them to do a live spin the bottle with literally out of this world dares (once again, Beast Boy was behind this but then an evil grin from Raven silenced him).

12- Some wanted them to release all the criminals from prison and see if they can get them all back in less then a day (Cyborg tracked the e-mail to see that it also came from a prison).

13- Some thought the titans should go on a quiz show to see if anyone is smarter then Robin (Robin refused for this to happen, everyone knew he was scared of losing though).

14- Some wanted to pick six teen titans to go out on live dates for all to see (the titans reacted happily to this, pointing or rather yelling which 'couples' should go out, Robin was like a tomato). (Imagaco's idea! YAY!!)

* * *

**ok, special thanks to Imagaco for suggesting no.14! it made me so happy to have list now ending at 14 instead of unlucky 13!**

**NOW YOU COME IN! TELL ME WHICH NUMBER YOU POSTED TO THE TITANS (or make up your own) AND ANONYMOUS VOTES ARE ACCEPTED SO THAT LEAVES NO EXCUSES!!!!**

**p.s. if someone did already have idea like this, i don't mean to copy and i am sorry buuut i do have a free imagination after all!**


	2. QME!

**Number 13! As voted (first) by Fire Star Studios****!**

**For this one, I'm going to be the host of the 'wicked' quiz show called 'Q-ME!', my stage name is none other then….. Iggly! (I know! Cool right!… okay fine, not really but I wanted it to be memorable)**

* * *

Iggly- okayz ladies, Gentlemen and, uh, superheroes! This is how you wanted this day to go down, for the IDIOTS who don't know what I'm talking about, it's Teen Titans Appreciation Day! Whoop whoop! And I welcome you to the ultimate quiz that even your ears can't understand! This…is…Q-ME!!!

_Theme music_- ba-dah-ba-da-da-pow!

Iggly *hands on ears*- oweey! We soo need a new theme song… anyway! On with the show! Q-ME!

The main stage door fly's open to reveal a multitude of oddly dressed people in all sorts of seats with the name of the contestant on the back of it.

Iggly- okayz! Allow me to introduce the TEEN TITANS!!!

The titans wave out of politeness (beast boy waves frantically at the camera with a toothy grin) and look at each other in amazement or rather with confused looks.

Iggly- okayz! How about teams huh? Lets go! Yay!

On the huge flat screen above them a circle appeared as Iggly spinned in a circle.

Iggly- okayz! I, or should I say we (I have no choice *sigh), have put a lot of thought into this but, alas, we took the easy way out like any other person would haha! That wasn't very funny, sorry…

On the huge screen, there appeared a cyber compass with the arrow spinning wildly in clockwise direction.

Iggly- okayz! How's it going to go down? Well let me tell ya'! now hush! I just couldn't bare breaking up the HUGELY well known team so… I didn't! how nice of moi! The Titans West is team number 1!

On the west end of the compass, a picture of the titans west team appeared - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven.

Iggly- okayz! There's team 1! Team 2? Where are YOU!? Haha!

On the east end of the compass, a picture of titans east appeared - Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Mas e Menos and Speedy.

Iggly- okayz! There it is! Team 2! The Titans East! Another unbreakable team with _very_ funny twins!

Mas e Menos high-five each other, referring to the prank they played on Iggly just minutes earlier but it's the wrong time to discuss it. Iggly sighs dramatically.

Iggly- okayz! Now team 3??? Whoohf, that was a toughie but was no match for our (MY!) intelligence! Since there is no titans north or south, I took on the pleasure of making them up! Hehe!

The titans all whispered at the same time- …oh no…

Iggly- oh yes kiddies so don't look so down! I'm having fun! Titans North! Time for your reveal!!!

The north section on the cartoon compass was replaced with a new picture, on that picture - Kole, Gnarrk, Jinx, Kid Flash and Hotspot.

Iggly- dun dun dun!! Yes Robin, take it allll in! I'm taking over your job! haha!

Robin- wah? I mean, what? My job!?

Iggly- oh Robbie-poo, there's no time for your games when mine are waiting to pounce!

Iggly grins wildly.

Iggly- okayz! I just need to state that 'Robbie-poo' _is_ a real nickname, I checked!

Robin-poo- gah! No it is NOT!

Iggly- okayz, second statement- Robbie-poo is the captain titans west! Whoop whoop!… no surprise there…

Robbie-poo- argh! Grrr…

Iggly- Robbie-poo! it's rude to growl in public! I'd keep it just between you and Starfire for now.

Robbie-poo goes blank, Iggly is too much.

Iggly- okayz! If your done arguing with the hostess, we will continue!

Iggly spins in a circle again, happy with how the show is going while Robbie-poo, well, isn't.

Iggly- Finally, team 4!? Oooh, that was another toughie but nevertheless, we (ME!) got through it! Team 4! Represent!

The cartoon compass on the huge screen flickered and the South area disappeared and was replaced by a collection of five titans- Herald, Jericho, Argent, Pantha and Kilowatt.

Iggly- okayz! Team role-call! - Titans West!?

Crowd- *mumble*

Iggly- excuse moi! I did NOT hear you. Speak louder kiddies, some people want to actually know what your saying.

Beast Boy- alright alright! We're HERE! Hello!?

Iggly- sheesh, don't have a cow.

Beast Boy- grrrrr….

Iggly *to herself but everyone can hear*- what is with all the 'grrrrr'ing? Is it so strange that each one who does it has a girlfriend?

Iggly *aloud and clear*- AHA! Another statement arises! Men grrrrr when in public with girlfriends and huge crowds and live t.v.!

Beast Boy- WHAT!?!? Dude! I don't have a girlfriend!

Iggly makes a huge gasp.

Iggly- say it's not so! Oh RaeRae! Did you dump him already? Ooooorrr was it the other way around! *GASP!*

Beast Boy & Raven- SHUT UP!

He turns to the camera.

Beast Boy- this is not true! The hostess is loco. LOCO!

Iggly- NON-STATEMENT!!! NON-TRUE!!! Don't lie on live t.v. BB, it's baaaad publicity.

Beast Boy- what!? ohhh… I'm confused.

Raven- would you just shut up Beast Boy before you make her angry.

Iggly- excuse moi! Me? Angry? No no no no! I don't do angry.

Raven- riiiight.

Iggly- oh Rae, BB is sooooooo lucky to have you, or _had_ you.

Raven- and what do mean by that!?

Iggly- okayz! moving on now, no need to turn on the powers now. Uhh where was I…..

She stops and thinks for a moment.

Iggly- mmm, memory flash back time…. Ah! that's it! ROLE CALL!

She stops again and thinks.

Iggly- but… but I know they're all here and you guys *points at titans, audience and camera* know they're all here so what's the point of doing this Robert?

Starfire- who is Robert?

Producer on sidelines- .....you.

Iggly- okayz! Skipping the role call and now moving on to Round 1!

Iggly leaves (by skipping) her podium and turns to stare at the group of twenty titans.

Iggly- okayz Titans! Get into your teams and pick a player to represent you in round 1!

Titans West didn't even pick their player, Beast Boy _offered._

Titans East picked Speedy to be the player/dummie to see if the quiz show is fun/safe.

Titans North picked Kole to prove the paranoid Gnarrk that it is safe to play with the machines.

Titans South picked Pantha because she is the only still brave enough to try.

Iggly- okayz! Titans! Follow me.

Iggly led the titans to a stage to the right of the main one, there was four small podiums with each having either W, E, N or S (capitals of the compass if some are stupid and don't understand) and on each podium there is a huge red button.

Iggly- titans, take your rightful positions and we will begin Q-ME! Whoop whoop!

The four gathered Titans look at Iggly, frightened but she doesn't notice due to her excitement.

Iggly- okayz! First question!

What colour would you get if you mixed white with black?

Beast Boy leaps to his buzzer,

EEEPPP!!

Beast Boy- GRAY! ITS GRAY!!

Iggly- okayz, correct I suppose. Point to Titans West!

She moves on to the next question,

Does a zebra have white strips or black stripes?

Beast Boy turns into a zebra to double check, Raven slaps her forehead at his stupidness.

Raven- ...Beast Boy.... your stripes are green!!!

Beast Boy- oh yeah, haha.

Beast Boy- GREEN!!!!

Iggly- wrong.

Beast Boy- but look! there all green!

Iggly- hey, we're not even sure you're all human! how am I supposed to now if even a zebra at all.

Beast Boy- ...no fair...

Pantha- Black!?

Iggly- wrong.

Pantha- white?

Iggly- wrong.

Pantha- if it's not white and it's not black the _WHAT_ is it?

Iggly- neither, it's a trick question that has the wrong answer as the right answer.

Pantha- ???

Speedy- how 'bout gray?

Iggly- ahaha! Ding ding ding! Correct!

Beast Boy- wait! I was gonna say that!

Speedy- haha, ya snooze, ya lose, stripes.

Beast Boy irritably changes back into his human green self, if you can call that human.

Iggly- one point to Titans south, next question!

Beast Boy- is it me or has she gotten serious all of a sudden?

Kole- maybe _this_ isn't a game to her?

Speedy- dear god.

If everywhere you turned is south, where would you be?

Beast Boy- trick question.

Iggly- nope, there's a right/true answer to this.

Speedy- ….True?

Iggly- hush Speedy! That's the wrong answer! And so not funny!

Speedy- ????? Your right BB, she's loco.

Beast Boy- aha! I told you but did you listen? Nooooooo!

Kole- oh! I know the answer!

Speedy- WHAT!?

Kole- the north pole!

Iggly- hehe! Correct! I knew you'd get it!

Pantha- what? And we wouldn't?

Iggly- NO! I didn't mean that. Next question please!

What is the capital of Ireland?

Beast Boy- aww! I always wanted to go to Ireland!

Pantha- ya snooze, ya lose, BB! I have!

Beast Boy- aww man! How come!?

Pantha- boxing championship my friend.

Pantha- it's Dublin, uh, Iggly.

Iggly- hehehe! Correct! I love the Irish and their leprechauns! Point Titans West!

Speedy- Bumble Bee is going to give me hell if I don't get a pint soon.

Beast boy- haha! I scored a pint already!

Kole- but aren't the first questions always the easiest?

Beast Boy- NO!

Iggly- okayz! Next question!

If it is 8 o'clock, what time would it be when 245 minutes have passed?

All four Titans- whaaaat?

Iggly- answer the question!

Speedy- wait a minute! I need a minute!

Pantha- what are you doing with your fingers?

Speedy- ….math….

Kole- ah.

Three minutes later.

Iggly- speedy, I hope you realse that the rest of the titans aren't going to answer.

Speedy- shush!… just add five and…

Speedy- 12:05!!! Haha!

Iggly- bravo Speedy, I know it was hard. One point to titans east!

Speedy- I'm so proud! Just one more point and I'll get to decide what' for dinner tonight!

Iggly- good luck Speedy, but sadly, your out of luck!

Round one! Now complete and completely over! Haha!

Speedy- your kidding me right.

Beast Boy- hahaha! You snooze! You lose! Hahaha!

Winner is TITANS NORTH!

Beast Boy-…… wait a minute! This can't be right! I did so well!

* * *

**sorry, just had to pop something in about ireland!**

**special thanks to Fire-Star Studios for being the first to vote! (yay! go you flare! you rock!)**

**if you want to see the second round of the 'game', tell me cuz i really have no clue whether to continnue or not.... sad really, i might just go on to another vote (still have the chance to do so!), but as i said, tell me if you want to read more!!!!!**


	3. QME! Round 2!

**Okay, okay, due to _demand_ (YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK FOR THAT!!!) I have written up the next chapter and the next rounds to Q-ME! But, alas, I'll admit I wanted to do them anyway :P.**

* * *

Iggly- welcome back folks to Q-ME! With me, the oh so very charming and beautiful Iggly!

Beast Boy- _pffff_! Yeah right.

Iggly- now don't you be going into a huff about how you're a GREEN LOSER. See, I can be clever too.

Raven- here, here.

Beast Boy- hey!

Iggly- okayz! Moving on to round 2! Teams! Pick your player/victims! Whoop whoop!

Kid Flash- hey Jinx?

Jinx- yeah?

Kid Flash- what does she mean be players/victims?

Jinx- you don't wanna know.

Kid Flash- uhhhh…. I ELECT JINX!

Jinx- no.

Kid Flash- oh yes! haha! no escape now, your on t.v.

Jinx- well.... no.

Kid Flash- haha, you are so the next team player, *cough* victim.

Jinx- what did you--

Iggly- what was that, Flash!? Jinx is the next player for Titans North! Yay! Go Jinx, whoop whoop!

Jinx- I hate you.

Kid Flash- oh don't worry, I already know that's not true.

Iggly- okayz! the players for the next round have been decided!

Titans West picked Cyborg in hope that he can outsmart Iggly's questions.

Titans East picked Manos in hope that he can confuse Iggly with his Spanish.

Titans North picked (Jinx- *ahem* they mean force) Jinx to hope she can be as devious as Iggly.

Titans South picked Herald in hope that he can send Iggly off in another dimension when she isn't looking.

Iggly- why are you all looking at me with an evil look in your eye??? I'm the good girl remember!

Robbie-poo- cal me Robin again and it will go away.

Iggly- yeah right, you can forget about that Robbie-poo. Why don't you just go and 'grrrrr' at Starefire to keep your self occupied.

Beast Boy- hahaha! Dude! She owns you!

Iggly- okayz! Moving on! Round 2! Question 1!

What do you find at the end of the rainbow?

Jinx- wait a minute! I have a question! Are you Irish?

Iggly- how on earth did you know!? was it the green wig? because I thought it was too much of a give-away!

Jinx- that and your dress is green Einstein.

Iggly- I happen to like green more than that it's Irish looking!

Jinx- gold.

Iggly- nope, you have to be smarter then that.

Jinx- a pot of gold.

Iggly- aha! Nope.

Jinx- o.m.i.g.o.d.

Kid Flash- come on Jinx!

Jinx- shut up, Flash!

Herald- silver? Bronze?

Iggly- nope.

Herald- a pot of silver? A pot of bronze?

Iggly- your catching on now ain't cha? But your wrong.

Herald- o.m.i.g.o.d.

Jinx- I told you.

Cyborg- you find nothing.

Iggly- YAYYY! Ding ding ding! Correctamoondoe!

Herald- how on earth did you know that?

Cyborg- well you can never stand in your own rainbow, like the rainbow that you see, you can only in another persons rainbow and-

Herald- never mind, I never asked.

Manos- mi cabeza da vueltas! (my head is spinning!)

What is the colour of the rainbow?

Jinx- don't you mean colours?

Iggly- nope. Colour with a non-existent 's'.

Jinx- oh, well that's helpful since a rainbow is MULTI-COLOURED!

Kid Flash- Jinx….

Jinx- oh for god sake Flash! A rainbow IS multi-coloured!

Kid Flash- it's a trick question, don't lose your cool over it!

Jinx- ….grrrr….

Iggly- eee-gad! More 'grrrr'ing!? Please Jinx! Just keep it between yourself and the fastest boy alive could you?

Jinx- !!!! :O I-I don't know what your talking about! Robbie-poo! MUST I have to do this!?

Robbie-poo *face palm*- …o.m.i.--

Starfire *pats his back*- it is ok Robbie-poo, it is a game after all.

Robbie-poo- *…moan…*

Cyborg- hahaha… could it be just multi-coloured then?

Iggly- good guess but nope, sorry! Hehe.

Cyborg- your right BB, she's wack.

Beast Boy- I TOLD YOU!!!

Cyborg- it's another trick question.

Manos- si, podemos tener una pista? (yeah, can we have a clue?)

Iggly- okayz! COMBINE!

Manos- es que realmente la pista? (is that really a clue?)

Iggly- si! So use it well!

Jinx- *sigh* it's white.

Iggly- okayz! Point to Titans North! Whoop whoop!

Cyborg/Herald/Manos- WHAT!?

Jinx- white is the reflection of all colours, and rainbows are pretty much made out of reflections.

Cyborg- wah!? How the hell did I miss that!?

Jinx- because I'm smarter than you.

Cyborg- oh har har.

What is the capital of England?

Manos- yo sé! Yo sé! Londres! Londres! Londres! (I know! I know! London! London! London!)

Iggly- yay! Correct! Go Manos! Whoop whoop!

Manos- teeheehee! éxito! (teeheehee! success!)

Bumble Bee- oh no, he's getting uppity now!

Kilowatt- uppity?

Which is closer, Antarctica or the moon?

Cyborg- what? Antarctica or the moon?

Iggly- just answer the question! Sheesh, you're all whiners to the highest level.

Cyborg- Antarctica?

Iggly- nope

Cyborg- trick question?

Iggy- true but not exactly the answer I'm looking for.

Herald- the moon???

Iggly- yup!

Cyborg- but how? The moon is millions of miles away!

Iggly- yeees, but can you see the moon every day no matter where you are?

Cyborg- yes.

Iggly- can you see Antarctica every day no matter where you are?

Cyborg- …no. but that means nothing!

Iggly- yes it does!

Cyborg- NO IT DOESN'T!!

Iggly- YES IT DOES!!!!

Speedy- shut it Cyborg before you make her angry!

Iggly- *angry exhale* moving on now before I do something illegal and run my innocence record.

Kole- il-illegal!?

Iggly- OKAYZ! Time for round 3! Yay!

All Titans- …yay…

Iggly- come on guys! The kiddies are watching! At least try to make it _look__ like you guys like to have a good time!_

All Titans- yay.

Iggly- pardon!? I DIDN'T CATCH THAT!!!

All Titans- we said yay.

Iggly- oh fine, you guys can continue being depressing for now since I need to make an announcement!

Robbie-poo- … oh no… not another one…

Iggly- okayz! Now here this! Round 3 is different to 1 and 2 and because of that, it has it's own special name!!!

Raven- what now?

Iggly- here on Q-ME! Round 3 is called the GladiAHHHtor round! Whoop whoop! Yay! Go round three!!

Starfire- GladiAHHHtor? I have never heard of such a thing before.

Iggly- of course you haven't Star! Did you not hear the part when I said this is Q-ME??? The one and only show with me as the host?

Starfire- yes but is it a word?

Iggly- you dare question my vocabulary!? Sheesh! Do you guys respect my hostess qualities at all!? I am now officially offended, *crosses arms* apologise Titan or I will not continue.

Starfire- I apologise?

Robert- Iggly… leave the girl alone before you get fired.

Robbie-poo- Star… just back away slowly before she does any harm…

Starfire nods briskly and huddles into a ball.

Iggly- no fair! Sigh, alright I'm moving on to ROUND 3!!! TEAMS!? Pick TWO Titans to represent you!

All Titans- …..*mooooaaan*…..

Titans West picked Robin and Starfire.

Titans East picked Aqualad ad Bumblebee.

Titans North picked Kid Flash and Gnarrk.

Titans South picked Argent and Jericho.

Iggly- okayz! Time for more fun!

Jinx- yeah Flash, go have fun with gladiAHHHtors!

Kid Flash- shut up.

Iggly- LANGUAGE!

Jinx- haha.

Robin- Star, we are going to go kick their ass's, understand?

Starfire- I am not a fan of the kicking of people but I will try my best.

Robin- that's all I ask.

Bumblebee- why the hell do you have that serious look on your face? It's only fun and games.

Kid Flash- yeah, but only to her.

Iggly- I HEARD THAT!

Kid Flash- YOU WERE MEANT TO!

Jinx- oh Flash! do behave now! You're on t.v. and you don't want to make her ma-ad!

Kid Flash- *mumble mumble*

Iggly- ahem! If I said I don't like the whole 'grrrrr' business, how do you think I feel about the mumbling?

Starfire- not very good?

Iggly- oh yeah.

All Titans- *gulp*

Iggly- now that was just plain rude! Tut tut tut!

* * *

**ahhhh! you gotta love good healthy fun! i guess there is a lot of Kid Flash and Jinx conversations in this one, but come on! they're are so funny to wirte about! (i know you know it!)**

**please don't forget to review or put in a vote because, honestly, it's one of the best things about writing stories on fanfiction!**


End file.
